callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:OpFor
Nationality section I don't think that the maps are really conclusive about where OpFor is located. The execution of the president takes place either in Saudi Arabia or Yemen, but certainly not Iran. A later episode, I think the nuke, definitely goes off in Iran. So they're not from any one real Middle-Eastern country, they're either transnational or the borders of the Middle East are different in CoD 4. :I agree about the maps being inconclusive. According to the mission articles on this wiki, the Marines escort War Pig through a city that covers hundreds of miles and exists in Saudi Arabi and Iraq. However, I do not know where we got the names of the specific places these maps are supposed to represent. Regarding where the nuke goes off, it's obviously very close to the Iraq-Iran border, but on which side I'm unclear on. I would actually guess the Iraq side, which is where the map for Aftermath is supposed to be. According to the map during the loading screens for both The Coup and Blackout, Al-Fulani is executed in or very near the city of Jeddah, Saudi Arabia, which is in turn near Mecca. While OpFor is probably transnational, I believe they are most likely based in Saudi Arabia, which is most definitely the country Al-Fulani was the president of and Al-Asad referred to in his televised speeches. It's possible there's a very large fictional nation that includes much of Saudi Arabia and at least some of Iraq, and possibly Iran, but I doubt it on the basis of realism. Al-Asad also references an overthrown monarchy in his nation. Iraq and Iran are both republics, while Saudi Arabia is a monarchy. --Cobblepot 06:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Does anyone even have evidence to suggest they are iranian? the game is set 2010-11, so...maybe where The Coup took place was an area in dispute? that went in OpFors Favour? the game was released in 2007, making the disputed area theory more belivable. either that, or opfor's soldiers are from different middle-eastern countries with the same military/political beliefs.--Dez2000 11:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The maps definitely show Saudi Arabia and southern Iraq (and possibly Kuwait) being the theatre of the USMC missions. Most likely, Al-Assad seized power in Saudi Arabia (it's where Al-Fulani is executed, it had a monarchy and is far more powerful than any country in the region, save Israel and Iran), the country seems to have expanded into Kuwait and parts of Iraq as well, these are all Arabic-speaking nations and the nuke probably goes off in Kuwait City or Basra. Whether Saudi Arabia took Kuwait and Southern Iraq by force or not and if that happened before Al-Assad rose to power remains a mystery (it's not uncommon for invading forces to proclaim a newly conquered city the new capital when it's larger and richer than any city in the homeland or if it's the only city still being controlled by the military.)-- 21:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, we can say "it is often thought to take place in Saudia Arabia", but we can't, with any certainty, say that it takes place anywhere. That would not be true, and it is against our policies. Go ahead and change any inaccuracies/speculation parts. Thanks for bringing this up. 06:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) A small, but oilrich country - could'nt it be Kuwait?-- 11:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) They are similar to the iraqis or Iranians Military Strength? I'm curious as to where the information for "Military Strength" was aquired. It seems more like a random number, and I'm thinking of removing it unless someone has some proof as to its credibility. LegendaryPsycho 22:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Announcer Is the announcer in Modern Warfare 2's Multiplayer still Al-Asad, or just a random, nameless character? It sounds like it could be him... Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 17:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) "Seen in Endgame" On the bottom of the page it says "the OpFor are seen in only 2 MW2 levels: Team player and Endgame.", yet in Endgame the enemy forces are but Shadow Company American forces. Yeah, but the OpFor appears alongside Shadow Company. They're fighting a two-way battle. And remember to sign your posts! 15:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Communists? Hey guys, I've got a question - how do we know that the OpFor in MW2 are communists? All we know is that they're an extremist insurgency, not much else. Can someone verify that they're commies, as I've seen this written on other pages as well. 15:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC)